Resurrection Missing Scene
by Nomis
Summary: A small missing scene from the episode, because I was saddened that they didn't show the scared and worried emotions of Mark in regards to his son when the hospital exploded.


_Disclaimer__: Sure, they're mine, why not? …alright, they're not._

_A/N__: This is just something really quickly that I wrote up while procrastinating on other life things I need to get done. I was watching the episode Resurrection (the episode where Katlin Sweeny blows up the hospital with everyone in it), and I always loved how worried and upset Steve was about his Dad. But it also always bugged me how Mark doesn't worry at all about his son. The entire time in the building he doesn't know if Steve is alive or not, but they don't even touch on that emotion. And yes, I'm a sucker for family fluff- deal with it, haha. So I made this very quick little scene set just after they all get out of the destroyed hospital. Hope y'all enjoy it._

* * *

><p><em>Resurrection Missing Scene<em>

Mark's heart was hammering in his chest as he watched the ambulance drive off with Amanda in it. There was so much noise everywhere, and the adrenaline was starting to wear off. He knew he should be going to the hospital to be looked after; a concussion, even if minor, was nothing to balk at. But he had a more pressing concern on his mind.

Steve.

The entire time in the collapsed hospital, he spent all of his conscious efforts on making sure Amanda didn't die. She was hurt badly and needed his full attention. But at the back of his mind, panic was mounting about his son. He knew Steve had been close by when the explosion occurred, but had no idea where he'd ended up after the dust settled. He prayed the entire time that Steve was alive, and distracted his mind with the task of helping Amanda. The moment he heard Steve call out 'Dad', however, Mark's heart had lurched, and tears sprung to his eyes. Mayhem quickly ensued, and though Mark had a quick five second conversation with Steve, his son had quickly been beckoned away. All the doctor was able to see was blood on his son's face, and a limply held arm. Now, he looked around for the once again missing Sloan.

"Have you seen Steve?" Mark eagerly asked a passing paramedic.

"Yeah," the man nodded and pointed in the vague direction behind him, "He's over by the ambulance back there."

Mark nodded and rushed off to the area. Once close he saw Steve talking eagerly to one of the agents while having his left arm attended to by a paramedic. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Mark walked calmly over.

"Steve," his voice, despite his efforts, cracked.

"Dad!" Steve stood up suddenly, causing an aggravated and exasperated cuss word to escape the frazzled medic, "I've been trying to figure out where you were."

"I'm a doctor, I can take over," Mark spoke to the paramedic who nodded and took off to help others.

"Are you okay Dad?" Steve asked, frowning.

"I have a mild concussion," Mark dismissed, sighing in concern as he carefully took his son's arm in his hands, "Steve you ripped open your stitches badly."

"I know," Steve was just as quick to dismiss his injuries and concentrate on his father's, "Dad if you have a concussion, you should be going to the hospital."

"That's where _you_ should be," Mark frowned placing a hand on his son's face and pulling it towards him to get a better view, "Let me see your head. You're bleeding pretty badly from that laceration. Did you lose consciousness?"

"Dad, _please_," Steve brushed his Dad's arms away, "Just forget about me. Jesse helped me; I'll be fine. I'll—"

"I will _not_ forget about you Steve," Mark's voice came out harsher than he would have hoped, "I spent the last several hours worrying about if you were even alive."

Steve sighed and looked down at the ground. He hadn't thought of that. Steve had always thought of his Dad as a rock; someone who never showed a kink in the armour no matter what the situation was. Sometimes he forgot that he had soft spots; especially when it came to family.

"Steve…" Mark placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Steve looked up, smiled, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just really good to see you Dad."

Mark smiled, "It's good to see you too son. Come on, let's go."

Mark wrapped his arm around Steve, and led him through the crowd. A renewed sense of protectiveness and love washing over him. He wouldn't be letting Steve out of his sight for some time; Mark knew that for certain.

The End.


End file.
